When Ouran meets Hetalia
by I love Gaara 0416
Summary: No summary. There will be a list of couples some time in the story.
1. Prologue

When Ouran meets Hetalia

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Hetalia. The only character I own is Hana which is me. My beta ERURUUlove owns Kichou.

There are pairings. I will post the list soon.

Prologue

Kichou and the others move into the mansion that Kyouya and the twins owned. After unpacking everything, everyone meets in the second floor living room.

Kyouya said "I'm going to have guests coming over soon. So I want everyone on their best behavior or else you won't like what happens to you. Well, except for the twins, of course."

A car door being slammed could be heard clearly.

"Excuse me, my guests are here." said Kyouya.

He stands up and walks out of the room, heading for the front door.

He opens the door and says, "Come on in. Make yourselves at home. We have plenty of rooms for everyone, Germany."

The newcomers picked out their rooms and unpacked their clothes. They then headed to the first floor living room an hour and a half later.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Hetalia. The only character I own is Hana. My beta ERURUUlove owns Kichou.

This all happened when Germany dared Kichou and Hana to videotape everything that happened in the house for two weeks. (Everyone should know not to dare Kichou to do anything; she goes completely psycho!)

Anyway she took the dare way too seriously and had cameras installed everywhere in the mansion. Kichou and Hana would lock themselves in the control room while they ate popcorn and drank soda and giggled pervertedly.

Everyone who lived in the mansion tried to avoid Kichou as much as they possible could because of her psycho-ness and pervertedness.

Tamaki is still going on about making Haruhi look and act more like a girl. But Haruhi doesn't care and tries to make him stop.

"Tamaki-senpai, stop please." Haruhi said, thinking '_Damn rich bastards_.'

"Kyouya-senpai, make him stop, please. He won't listen to me." Haruhi said.

Kyouya said to Tamaki, "Tamaki. If you don't stop, I'll-."

A sudden yell coming from the hallway cuts Kyouya off.

"Who yelled?" Hikaru asked.

Hana walked in just then and said, "That was Italy."

"Which one?" Kichou asked.

"It wasn't Romano. It was the other one. The one that's always with Germany." Hana said.

"Oh. What kind of yell was it?" Kichou asked.

"I think it was either a happy yell or a pleasured yell." Hana said, grinning pervertedly.

"I'm going to enjoy watching that tape if it was the pleasured yell." Kichou said, leering.

"Me too." Hana said.

The door slams open, and Italy runs in yelling, "PASTA!"

Germany follows Italy saying, "Dummkopf"

Spain and Romano follow them in, then they run to claim their own chairs. Instead of Spain sitting in his chair, he sits on Romano's lap but gets pushed off roughly.

"Get the hell off me you pervert!" Romano shouts.

Denmark and Norway walked in the room and sat down together.

"Now that everyone's here, who wants to go out to eat?" Hana asked.

"I do" four people said in unison.

"Ok." Hana said.

"We need to vote on the restaurant so we know where to go." America said.

"That's so typical. Thinking with your stomach, America." Norway said.

"Norge don't be mean to America. He can't help it." Kichou said, angry.

"I'm not being mean to him. It's the truth." Norge said.

The subs are put in one limo. The doms are put into the other limo.

The restaurant everyone decided on was Golden Corral.

They drive to the restaurant and they get there without getting lost.

The couples are split and the subs are seated on the other side of the restaurant.

The twins start sexting Kyouya who's on the other side with the other doms.

After two hours, everyone was full and they left the restaurant to go home.

About half-way home, the limos break down in the middle of a forest.

Everyone gets out of the limos.

Tamaki yells, "NO!" for no apparent reason.

One by one everyone's iphones start to die.

The twins look over at Kyouya as the signal died, and muttered, "Shit...our sexts didn't send."

Kaoru looked down at his phone to see the 'low battery' sign just beginning to flash on the screen.

Immediately after that, the redhead runs over to where Kyouya is standing and shoves his phone into Kyouya's face. Whatever was currently displaying itself on the screen made Kyouya slightly raise one eyebrow before Kaoru's phone joined the rest of the 'herd' and basically gave its owner the finger, shutting off.

"Kaoru, what-?" Kyouya asked.

"I just figured I would show you before my phone died." Kaoru said.

He grinned and walked back over to where his brother was.

"So what's with the cars stopping all of a sudden?" Hana asked.

Haruhi looked down at her phone, "Did anyone else's phones just die?"

Everyone within hearing distance raised their phones. They began to file into the forest.

"What the fuck?" Kichou looked around awkwardly. "Are those…jello shot trees?"

Germany walked over to one of the enormous blue and red trees and stuck his hand in it. He grabbed a handful of it and ate it. "This is good." He said.

"Really?" Feliciano (Italy) ran over, "If Doistu likes it then it must be fantastico!"

Kichou said, "Run Tamaki."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm bored. And because I said so. Now run!" Kichou said, smirking at him.

"Okay." Tamaki said, scared. He starts to run. Kichou gives him a small head start then chases him around the forest.

Tamaki looks back, for a second, at Kichou, then slams into one of the trees and gets stuck.

Everyone starts laughing at Tamaki.

All of a sudden one of the limos explodes (Why did a limo explode? Because Kyouya and the twins had a quickie and the power of their climax made the limo combust.)

Everyone stares in shock at the inferno.

Kyouya and the twins have large burns on their half-naked bodies from being too close to the burning limo.

"Mori-senpai, can you get me out of this tree?" asked Tamaki.

Mori comes over and pulls him out of the tree.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai" said Tamaki.

Everyone grabs sleeping bags out of the remaining limo's trunk.

Kichou stands up and starts singing the campfire song song really off-key, and asks everyone to sing along with her.

"Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song," Kichou yelled over the sound of the guitar she had pulled out of nowhere and was now strumming, "our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song".

Tamaki sat on a nearby log reluctantly letting Hikaru lick the Jell-O residue out of his hair. He tried to ignore him and was beginning to rock back and forth over to Kyouya (who was busy necking with Kaoru), grabbing his head and forcing him to do the same.

AND if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong- it'll help you if you just sing along~!" sings Kichou.

Night falls; Japan gets scared and hides himself in his sleeping bag and starts shaking and whimpering. America crawls into Japan's sleeping bag to try and comfort him.

"Kiku, it's ok to be scared of the dark. I'm scared of small, dark crowded places, like this forest. It terrifies me." said America.

"That makes me feel only slightly better." said Japan, snuggling up to America.

"Well that's good…" America said.

"Yeah, hmmm…." Japan said.

"You know what would make you even happier?" America said.

"What, America-san?" Japan asked.

"My cock….!" America said.


End file.
